Pregnant at 16
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: Jayden and Emily have decided to date.One thing lead to anthor,and presto,Emily's pregnant at 16.How this couple survives?Well,read this story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Pregnant at 16

Chapter 1:The Begining of Love

Jayden loved loved Jayden,there was no denying that only thing that was keeping them from telling the other from how they felt was the fact of being afraid of the other not liking them allowed the rangers to date only if things didn't get out of hand. Jayden was going to tell Emily how he felt today,no matter what the cost.

"Hey,Em,"He said when he saw her that morning."Hey,Jay!"She said in her bubbly voice,"What's up?""Can we talk?"He asked her."Sure talk away,"she replied."Not here,somewhere private,"He walked outside.

"Emily,"Jayden started,"Ever since I first met you,I felt that I wanted us to be more then friends.I was just afraid about everything that could go wrong,about you liking someone else and what not.I guess what I'm trying to say is..."He was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into kiss was part terrifying,part romantic,and part surprising (for Jayden anyway)."I like you too,What I take that back,I love you,Jayden,"Emily said after she broke the best kiss Jayden ever had."I love you too,"Jayden said may be in love now,but boy things will only get worst.

**That's it for Chapter 1!Hope you liked it!Disclaimer:I don't own Power Rangers Samurai,Saban does,if I did Jayden and Emily would be dating by now,along with Mia and Kevin!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Pregnant at 16

Chapter 2:The Trouble Begins

Jayden and Emily have been dating for a year,when something that could change thier's lives forever happened when Emily just turned 16.

Emily had a great birthday,since it was her second with the rangers,it felt more...comfortable,I should had a boyfriend of a year by her side that loved her no matter what,she felt less self conious and more confident. Jayden and Emily both knew that it was time to take thier relationship to the next ,after Emily's birthday party,Jayden and Emily were met up in Jayden's room and began to make love to one another.I won't discribe what happened to you,but if you asked them both,they would have told you it was the best thing that they've done in thier whole did this more than once I'm afraid,but not really often,only on special occasions,like birthdays for instance,No one really found out what was happening behind those closed doors,except was awake when Emily came back in one night after they had made was alittle upset at first,but was happy for her ,soon relized that this may have happened more than once,so she did something that Emily would have never done.

"Are you sure I need to take this?"Emily asked as Mia handed her a pregnantcy test."Yes,"Mia replied,"I'm sure of it.I have a sneaking suspition that _it_ has happened more than that one time."She shot Emily a glare."Fine,"she gave in,"I'll take the ,I'm telling you,it won't prove anything.I'm not pregnant.I'm only 16,and it's kinda rediculous that I would be pregnant."But,Emily had been sick the past couple of weeks in the mornings,but she didn't tell ,if you knew Jayden like she did,he would've freaked!"What ever you say,"Mia said in a sing song voice.

After Emily took the test...

"Mia,"Emily said in a nervous tone,"It's positive.""Oh,Emily,"Mia said trying to calm her best friend,"I'm so sorry.""What do I do?,"Emily said,"I'm only 16.I don't know these am I supossed to tell Jayden? I'm so confused."Emily was now crying."You're overwhelmed right now,Em,"Mia said,"Just calm down,you don't have to tell him right now,only when your ready,right now,we just need to talk to 'll help you.""I can't do that he'll be so disapointed in us.I can't have that.I don't want him to be upset with us,especialy Jayden,"Emily replied."Tell you what,"Mia said,"Let me clean you up,and then we'll go in the living room and watch T.V. with the others.""Okay,"Emily said,"But,I'll skip T.V. I need to think.""Alright,"Mia said giving her bff a tight squeeze,"but if you need anything,let me know."Emily noded and they went in the bathroom to clean her up.

But little did they know,Jayden was listening the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

Pregnant at 16

Chapter 3:I already know.

Jayden let Emily have her space before he went to confront her about her being was they father of the child or children in his girlfriends was just as scared as Emily didn't know what to do in this type of was positive that they had forgotten about all the risk by making love,they were just young teenagers would didn't have a care in the didn't like the fact that he was responsible for what is happing to also felt like that he let Emily,Ji,and mostly his father was sure that his father would have never had been involved in this type of was just upset,that's though he thought he did this to wanted to kick himself for what he's done to ,Emily needed him and he was going to help her anyway he could.

He finally went to Emily's room after an hour or so of waiting for Emily to went to her and Mia's room to talk to her about the baby or possibly knocked on the door."Come in,"he heard Emily say."Hey,Em,"he said as he walked in,"Have you been crying,what's wrong?"He was acting completly oblivious to the fact that he knew what she was crying about."It's nothing,"Emily said trying to get up,but Jayden sat her right back down."It doesn't look like nothing,"Jayden said,"Now tell me what's wrong."Emily took a deep because she knew she had to tell Jayden now or he'll just stay there until she did."I'm pregnant,"she said."I know,"He said."What?"Emily asked,not believing what she just heard."I said I already know that your pregnant,"Jayden said."Mia didn't tell you did she?"Emily asked."No,"Jayden replied,"I over heard your coversation with Mia in the hall ealier.I was looking for you and her to tell you guys that we were going to watch a movie if you guys wanted to come.I'm sorry,Em,but this was mostly my fault.I'll take all the blame.""No,"Emily said,"I was responsible 'll take the blame from Ji together.""We need to talk to him soon about this,"Jayden said,"I don't want you to do anything to hurt the baby or babies in there."Emily chuckled."I know,"she said,"I just don't know how.""You let me worry about that,"Jayden said,"Right now,you just worry about our precious now,we need to go talk to should be in his office."Emily nodded and Jayden helped her up and they went to talk to Ji about thier baby or babies and suffer the punishment together,as a couple and future parents.


	4. Chapter 4

Pregnant at 16

Chapter 4:The talk with Ji.

They went to Ji's office,and just like Jayden suspected,he was knocked on the wall to siganal thier presence."Jayden,Emily,what do you need?"Ji asked them when he saw them,"You can tell me anything."His voice was so was going to be so disappointed in the two in what Jayden was going to tell would be devastated in Jayden,not only because he broke the rules,but also because he was the leader,and he knew would also be disappionted in Emily as well because she would have never broke the rules,she was always so innocent,he would be upset about her age as well,considering that she is so young.

"Ji,"Jayden said,"Me and Emily have something to tell you.""What is it?"Ji took a deep breath,"Emily is pregnant with my were foolish to do such things.I'm sorry if we have disappionted 'll take any consequnces that you might have for us.""I am glad you were so honest with with great actions,comes good or bad consequnces,and in this case,major two broke the rules,but you told me as soon as you could.I will not punish you two severly in ,I can not take you away from Jayden,Emily,because I know you need him with you in this time.I have a little house in the backyard,that I think you two can stay in until the baby or babies get punishment,you have to keep the baby or babies and raise them as your own.I know you two can have the ,you must keep the baby for your punishment,but I know you two will make great parents together.I figured you too will probably keep them ,just out of curiosity,when did you find out you were pregant,Emily?"Ji said."Just today,"Emily replied."Oh,"Ji replied,"I'm glad you came and told me as soon as you knew Jayden may go now,Emily,Jayden,I need to talk to you for a minute."Emily kissed Jayden on the cheek and left the room."Jayden,"Ji began,"You know you have dishonored your family,right?""Yes,"Jayden replied,"I am truely sorry for it.""I know you are,Jayden,"Ji said,"But that's not the issue right is the issue is that you need to marry Emily,and soon.""But,she's only 16,Ji,"Jayden said,"She's already under enough stress as it is trying to prepare to have a child.I don't want to stress her out too much,in case it's bad for the baby or babies.""I know,"Ji said,"But if you and Emily are going to raise your kid or kids together,you need to be together as a family first,or the family will be torn for awhile until you do.I also have something that might help."Ji pulled out a small black box."I knew you would need it ever since you and Emily started dating.I picked it out because I knew it was perfect when I saw it in the store,"Ji took the ring box and opened the wasn't much,just a simple silver band with a dimond in the middle,but Jayden knew Emily would love was simply perfect."Thank you,Ji,"Jayden said,"I'll plan the proposal perfectly.""You're very welcome,Jayden,"Ji said,"That will be all for may go to two will move to the house tomorrow.I'm sure we can make a doctor's appointment tomorrow for later in the week.""Alright,"Jayden said,"Goodnight,Ji.""Goodnight,Jayden,"Ji said.


	5. Chapter 5

Pregnant at 16

Chapter 5:The plan for The PERFECT Proposal.

Jayden was up for awhile thinking about how to propose to needed to think of away to make it where Emily would be shocked and happy at the same thought and thought,until he had it,the perfect plan to propose to Emily.

This was he plan:He was going to take her out tomorrow night and have a picnic in the park in the dessert came,the ring would be on top would see it and he would give a little speech on thier love and then was full proof!Emily is going to love it.

He went to sleep after he thought of his plan and dreamed of the proposal all night long.

**SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER I JUST HAD TO PUT THIS IN HERE!:) I HAVEN'T DONE THE DISCLAIMER IN AWHILE SO,I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS SAMURAI,SABAN I OWN IS THE STORY!**

**P.S. NEED A HINT ON WHO THE NARRATOR IS? ALRIGHT,IT'S A SHE AND SHE'S NOT IN THE STORY YET...OR IS SHE?**


	6. Chapter 6

Pregnant at 16

Chapter 6:Moving Day!

Jayden and Emily woke about the same time that morning and they started to pack thier finished before Emily,so he went to see if she was awake and went into her room she sared with Mia to find her awake and packing."You need any help sweetheart?"he whispered to jumped."Jayden you startled me!"she whispered yelled."I'm sorry,Em,"he apologized."It's okay,"she said,"And,I'm almost done.I just need to get my things from the bathroom and I'm done."She kissed him on th cheek and went to get her she left,Ji walked in."You two packed?"he asked"I am and Emily's almost done.,"he replied."Good,so how's your plan going?"Ji asked."Good,"he replied,"I just need to put it in action tonight.""Good,"Ji said,"She's coming down the hall,act natural."Emily walked in."Okay,I got everything,"Emily said,"I'm ready.""Good,"Ji said,"This way please."Ji showed them the way to the backyard house.

When they got inside,they put thier stuff in the room that they would share for a little house was small and 3 bedrooms,a kitchen,a bath,and a living colors made the house fell warm and welcoming.

"Well,what do you think?Cozy huh?Well,anyway,I need to tell you aboutyour ,you will still need to train and practice the sealing power,you'll come in the training area every morning at regular time,like always,just not stay as long as the 'll also have to go with us on niolock attacks until Emily is 7 months in her pregnantcy,then you may stay with her when we leave for the ,you are staying inside while the others train and fight niolocks,we don't want to put stress on you or the baby or questions?"Ji couple shook thier heads."Okay.I have given you and the other rangers a day off to deal with pregnantcy ,can you make a doctors appointment for later in the week to see about the baby or babies?"Ji asked Emily."Already did.I made one as soon as I knew I was appointment's at 3:30 tomorrow,"Emily said.",you can go with her to this one and all the other appointments,"Ji nodded."Good,"Ji said,"I'll check in on you guys 4 times a you need anything,let me know."He waved goodbye as he left.

Jayden and Emily sat there in a comfortable silence until Jayden spoke up,"You think your up on going out tonight?""Sure,Jayden!I'd love to!"She replied.

_'Phase one,complete'_Jayden thought to himself as he went to make breakfast after a well rounded battle with Emily._'Now on to phase two'_


	7. Chapter 7

Pregnant at 16

Chapter 7:What Will She Say?

That night went just as Jayden had made a nice romantic dinner of spagetti and meatballs,with it came time for dessert,Jayden suddenly got was ready,but nervous about if she says no?She's only 16,she's not 's got to focus on having thier she loves him just as much as Ji said she did,than there's no possible explination on how she'll say no.

Jayden pulled out the dessert from the gasped when she saw the ring.

"Emily,"Jayden began,"Ever since I first saw you I knew I was in love.I was just scared to think that you might not have felt the same way.I relize now that it was a stupid thought to were 15 when we started dating,now look at us,we're about to become parents!I know that this will make us we can make it through this than,we can make it through anything that life throws at us.I hope you love me just as much as I love ,Emily Olivia Smith,will you marry me?"Emily was crying at this point."Yes,Jayden,yes!"she picked her up and spined her around and when he put her down,they kissed with full did they know,Ji and the others were watching the whole thing from the was beaming for her was happy to hear Jayden's plan to be and Antonio were thinking _'What is he doing?'_

After another hour,the now engaged couple walked back to thier little cozy house in the backyard,behind the training area together in peace.


	8. Chapter 8

Pregnant at 16

Chapter 8:Our First Doctors Appointment

Jayden and Emily were excited for today,was thier first doctors still had to go train before the appiontment,so he left for training at came back around 11:00,while the others still got a shower and got ready for the doctors appiontment with an hour to was ready to go before he got his shower,Jayden made them both wasn't much just a sandwitch,but Emily enjoyed it just as ,the two soon-to-be-parents headed for the doctor's appointment.

They got there and Emily signed them in as Jayden found them a seat in the waiting got back after a couple of minutes."I signed in under your last name,is that a problem,Jay?Do I need to go change it or?"She asked when she sat down."No,Em,"Jayden replied,"It's perfectly 're about to be a Shiba anyway,so might as well."Emily chuckled."Thanks,Jay,"she said,"I love you.""Love you too,"he replied."Shiba,"a nurse and Jayden followed the nurse into the examination room."The doctor will be here in just a moment,"she said as Emily sat down.

A few minutes later,the doctor came in."Ah,Emily,is it?"the doctor noded."Thought so,and your the father,correct?"he nodded."Good, and you are of the age of 16 and 18,correct?"the doctor and Emily nodded."Your the 16 year old,correct?"the doctor nodded."That leaves you as the 18 year old,right?"the doctor asked noded."Good.I'm .Don't worry I've delt with many people your age who's had ,we can dicuss your options here before we take you to see how many kids you are 's many options avlible,but thye options I have that I recomend for you are abortion,giving birth and putting up for adoption,or taking a risk and giving birth and keeping and raising the you discussed this or do you need time to discuss it?"Dr,Hayley asked them."We have talked about it and we were going t try to raise the child on our own,"Emily said."Good, lets go to the ultrasound room.

They went to the ultrasound room after they booked thier next nurse settled them in and started up the ultrasound machine."Alright,so we seeing how many we're having today?"the nurse couple noded."Alright,lets take a 's one and there's ,it looks like you are having twins!Congrates you looks like your due date is the 20th of ,since it's twins,they may come alittle early,we can't be too ,this just about wraps it up.I'll see you next time!"the nurse said as they left and got to and in the car.

"We are having twins,"Jayden said smiling as they got into the car."Yeah,twins,"Emily breathed."It's exciting,isn't it,Em?"Jayden asked Emily."Yeah,it is,"Emily said,"I'm sorry.I'm just a little overwhelm right now.I'll calm down in a minute,"Emily said."It's okay,sweetheart,"Jayden said,"I love you.""I love you too,Jay,"Emily said

**AWWW!TWINS!HEE HEE!I NEED TO DO THE DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS SAMURAI,SABAN DOES,I ONLY OWN THIS STORY.**

**P.S. ANOTHER HINT SERIOUSLY!OKAY!SHE'S SOMEONE EVERYONE KNOWS.**


	9. Chapter 9

Pregnant at 16

Chapter 9:The Youngest Wedding Planners For The Record Books!

Jayden and Emily have been engaged for about a 2 months and Jayden are both becoming used to the normal routine around the goes something like this:Wake up at and eat breakfast (This is usually Jayden doing this).Jayden goes off to training as Emily plans the wedding as she waits for him to come home at gets a shower and sits with Emily for the rest of the day or until a niolock shows up,then he gives her a quick kiss and runs off, usually he comes back in about an hour or so.

Ji had given the rangers a day off,that way Jayden could help plan his wedding that was happening 4 months from now."Ji gave us the day off today,"Jayden said as he came back in 2 minutes after he had been looked up from her planning."Great,now you can help me,"she was more than willing to help his soon-to-be-wife-and-mother plan thier cleared off a spot on the sofa so Jayden could sit next to sat down next to her as she went over what she already had planned so far."Today at this adress,will you be able to take you and the groomsmen to get your tuxes?"Emily asked Jayden as an obvious excuss to go find a wedding dress with Mia."Sure I could do that,"Jayden said while thinking_ 'Oh,great I have completly forgot about the tux thing.I am so gonna swrew this one up,big time!'_"Thanks,sweetie,"Emily said as she kissed Jayden on the cheek,"While you guys are doing this,Mia and I are going to look at dresses at a different 's coming here around 2:00.""Okay,I guess I need to round up,Antonio don't I?"Jayden said,"Yes,you call him right now."Jayden went to call Antonio about tuxes while Emily went to get ready for wedding dress shopping with Mia.

Mia and Antonio both came around 2:00."I have a surprise for you at the store,"Mia said as she walked in to give Emily a hug."_Si,_big surprise,"Antonio obviously knew what it was."Well,shall we be going?"Mia girls left when the boys were clearly out of sight.

Emily and Mia arrived at the dress shop around was lucky enough to find a dress shop especialy made for pregnant got inside the waiting room and,Mia's surprise was sitting there on a was Emily's sister Serena."Serena!"Emily exclaimed as she gave her sister a hug."Emily!"Serena exclaimed."How do you feel?"Emily asked her sitting down."Better,what about you?I mean you're pregnant and getting married at the same time!I don't know how you juggle all this,it's all so overwhelming,"Serena said."I know,but Jayden's been helping me through have been facing it all together,"Emily said."That's good.I can't wait to meet him!"Serena exclaimed"Excuss me,"a consultant said,"But I'm looking for the party under Smith/Shiba.""That's us,"Emily said getting up."Great,"she said,"My names Peggy in case you guys were wondering.""Emily,"Emily said,"This is my sister Serena and my best friend Mia.""Good,"Peggy said,"So that makes you the blushing bride than?"Emily noded."Now tell me about what you are going through right now?An unplanned pregnantcy?That's usually the case,"Peggy said."Well,sortta like that.I found out two months ago that I was having were not expecting this at all.I mean I'm only 16 and he's didn't consider the risk at all,we were just young and thought it was inlogical for me to even get pregnant,considering how young I ,he has been helping me push through this tough time.I couldn't ask for a better person to be my husband and the father of our children,"Emily was in tears at this point."I'm sorry it's just that,I can't believe how much you two are going seem so overwhelming,"Peggy said."I know,"Emily replied,"It is overwhelming to think that at this age,it's more being young and free,this is life is coming to an end,but really for us it's only just begining."Alright,"Peggy said,"No talking so we can get to the long in the pregnantcy are you going to be when you get married?""About 6 months,"Emily replied."Alright,and what stlye of dress are you looking for?"she asked."I don't want something too over the simple.I want something to show off the tummy as well,"Emily began to laugh."That's what most pregnant brides want is something to show off the tummy,"Peggy said."Now our dresses are one size fits all so you don't have to worry about lossing the length in the dress when you get further along in the pregnantcy.""Good,"Emily said,"I was just about to ask that.""Alright,if you will follow me,I'll pick out some dresses that will hopefully suit you intrest,"Peggy said,"This way please."

Meanwhile,Jayden and Antonio were trying to find Jayden a tux for the big day,and well...I'll just let you read how disasterous it was.

Jayden came out in 3 tuxes so far and none of them were was the one who picked these out and he quickly relized his mistake as Jayden walked out in the first first one he came out in was all second one he came out in was full of LED the thrid one was just plain wierd."Okay you stay put here.I'm going to find less wild tuxes,"Antonio noded as Antonio went stood there as Antonio tried to find tuxes."Okay I have found less wild tuxes,"Antonio said as he returned,"Here try this one."Jayden went into the dressing room to came back out in a black tux with a red tie and black had a huge grin on his face."_Magnifico senor!"_he exclaimed as Jayden walk out,"Not too flashy,because we don't want to outshine the is look nice,but you don't take away any attention form your beautiful bride."Jayden smiled and said,"Thanks,Antonio."He got changed and went to pay for they went back home afterwards to wait on the girls to get back.

Back at the dress shop,Emily came out in her first one and no one was really jumping and down about this one."I like it,I just don't love it,"was Emily's one is a came back out 5 minute later with a dress that everyone seems to agree to was a simple pagetti strap dress,that was flowy with a medium lengnth had beautiful silver beadind on the backe that looked like was a busel in the back that was located in the flowers that would hold the train during the reception."This is the one.I know it is.I love 's perfect,"Emily said as she walked out in the changed back and they paid for the went back home and Mia shoved Jayden out so that Emily could hide the dress in the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Pregnant at 16

Chapter 10:Wedding Day

Emily and Jayden were 6 months along in the would measure Emily's tummy every day to see how the babies are found out last month that they were having a boy and a girl. Jayden was enjoying every minute he was with her.

Emily was in the house while Jayden was in the main house to get ready for the wedding that woke up at the same time as Mia and ate breakfast,and then they curled Emily's hair and did her makeup .They helped Emily into her and Serena got ready and they were done with an hour to decided to head to the chapel right then so they could get Emily in her bridal room safely with out Jayden seeing her in the got there and in the room with 30 minutes to got there just as she got in her talked with everyone who was wasn't that big of a wedding,just Mia,Kevin,Mike,Antonio,Serena,Ji,Jayden's mom Katrina,and Emily's parents Jim and was Jayden's self proclaimed aunt because she fought alongside his dad as the yellow ranger.

The wedding started right on time and everyone in the wedding party walked in,the doors shut abd the bridal march began to wallked with her dad down the thought she looked absolutly beautiful couldn't wait 'til she got up there to tell was right,he didn't want to outshine the bride because she already outshined everyone in the she got to him the preacher (A.K.A Ji) asked,"Who gives this woman to be wed?""Her mother and I,"her dad placed her hands in Jayden's and smiled to his went and sat down as Jayden walked Emily and himself over to Ji."Dearly beloved,we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy there is anyone who objects to this marrage,speak now or forever hold your peace,"Ji one spoke."Now,let us Bible tells us that love is patient,love is kind,and love is this union the couple have written thier own vows,"Ji said noding at Jayden,signaling him to start."Emily,"Jayden began,"Ever since I first saw you,I knew I was in love.I took me a while to admit it to myself.I know here lately things have been overwhelming for you,but I am so proud of you for persevering through it all.I know it seems hard right now,but I know it'll get better.I love you so much,Emily,I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us."Ji noded at Emily signaling for her to begin."Jayden,"she began,"Ever since I first saw you I fell in love with you.I can't ask for a better man to spend the rest of my life with.I thank you for being there with me when I need have help me through all of this and I can't thank you enough for it.I love you so much,Jayden.I can't wait to hold our new bundles of joy in a few short months."Mia,Serena,and Sarah were crying at this point,and Emily was on the verge of was trying to be strong,but weddings made him emotional."Now,"Ji said,"May I have the rings please."Mia handed Emily Jayden's ring and Antonio handed Jayden Emily's."Jayden repeat after me,With this ring,"Ji said

"With this ring,"Jayden repeated

"I be wed,"

"I be wed,"

"Now,Emily repeat after me,With this ring,"

"With this ring,"

"I be wed,"

"I be wed,"

"Now,"Ji says,"Do you Jayden,take Emily to be your lawfully wedded wife?To cherish and to hold?To love and to keep?In sickness and in health?For richer or for poorer?For better or for worst?""I do,"Jayden said,"Do you Emily,take Jayden to be your lawfully wedded husband?To cherish and to hold?To love and to keep?In sickness in health?For richer or for poorer?For better or for worst?"Ji asked Emily."I do,"Emily said."Than by the power invested in me,I know pronounce you man and may kiss the bride,"Ji said. Jayden pulled Emily in and kisssed her until air was needed."May I present to you,the new Mr. and Mrs. Jayden Shiba,"Ji and Emily walked back down the aisle,hand in hand,to dance the night away!


	11. Chapter 11

Pregnant at 16

Chapter 11:Delivery Day

2 and a half months later,Emily and Jayden were asleep when Emily awoke to something wet at her jump up in bed,causing Jayden to wake."Em,babe,"Jayden said with a sleepy voice,"What happened?Did you have a bad dream?Is everything alright?""My water just broke,"Emily then jumped out of bed and helped Emily called Ji on his samurizer,causing the main house to got Emily in the car and started to drive."Ji told me he would meet us there with the others,"Jayden said,"Try to relax 'til we get to the hospital."Emily noded and tried to relax,but relization kicked in and she relized that she was giving birth to Jason and Ediline right now.

They got to the hospital and Jayden helped her signed in and they got a room 10 minutes they were settled in and Jayden started to get 's never really had kids before,so he was scared for Emily and his ,he knew he had to be brave for others came about 5 minutes after they got in the room,They talked until the nurse came in."Alright,,it's time to I please ask everyone but the husband to leave please,"the nurse said."Good luck,Em,"Mia said before she left the a deep breath."Hey,"Jayden said as Emily looked up,"I'm right here.I'll be here to entire time,don't worry.I've got you.I'll be right here.I promise."Emily smiled."Alright,it's time to get ready to ,every time you're about to have a contration,let us know,okay?"the nurse noded.A few seconds later,"I'm having a contraction,"Emily said."Alright,take a deep breath and push toward your bottom."Emily took a deep breath and pushed."1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10..and breathe,"The nurse said.

10 hours later...

"She's not making any progress and she's need to do a emergency c section now,".He was right,Emily was panting at this needed a c section or she'll be here for who knows how long."I'll be right by your side the entire time,"Jayden smiled at him weakly."I love you,"Jayden said."I love you too,Jay,"Emily said in a weak kissed her on the lips sounded so hated to see her suffer like this,but soon it will be all worth it.

They reached the OR after a few .Hayley put Emily on the operating put up that blue curtain thing in front of bent down right next to her."Right here,"he said to try to calm her down."Alright,we are about to make the cut,this might hurt alittle,try not to jump when we make the cut," said."Squeeze my hand when you feel pain,Emily,"Jayden said to took her they first drove the scapel into her skin is when it hurt her the squeezed Jayden's hand with all the strength left in the scapel made it's way across her stomach,Emily loosened her grip on Jayden's pulled it out of her and Emily was loosened completely off of Jayden's grip then started to search for the Ediline and Jason and found quickly. They started to get one of them out,and were able to in about 2 minutes."Say hello to Ediline!"The nurse and Jayden smiled at thier crying daughter.A few seconds later,out came both beautiful little babies.

They got back to the hospital room after a few was welcomed back came in to see Emily trying to juggle 2 little babies in her and Ji were overjoyed that everything went okay,considering that fact that she was pushing for 10 hours and just had a c that Emily was having trouble holding both of the kids and took Jason from her."Here,Em,let me help,"Jayden said when he took Jason."Thank,Jay.I needed some help there.I don't know how t hold to kids at the same time right now,"Emily said."It's okay,'s what I'm here for,"Jayden laughed."Here,let me take Ediline so you can rest,you seem tierd,"Jayden put Jason in the hospital crib and picked up Ediline."Thanks,Jayden.I am kinnda tierd,"Emily she laid her head down on the pillow,she fell asleep."Yeah alittle tierd,"Jayden was glad that he was with his wife and his family.


	12. Chapter 12

Pregnant at 16

Chapter 12:Who I Am...

So that's the end of the one more important thing is the mysterious narrator of this story,well I am the one,the only,Ediline reason why I told you this story is because,my mom (Emily) told me and my brother this story to keep us from making thier mistakes.I love my mother just as much as she loves me.I know she only wants the best for us and doesn't want us to make her mistakes that she made when she was my age.I know she is counting on me not to make those mistakes,and so far I haven't done anything to harm me and my ,enough about this,let me tell you about our lives now.

My mom (Emily) became a teacher after they defeated Master Xandried when me and my brother were has raised us well and made sure we didn't make thier mistakes.

My father (Jayden) signed up to be in the army a soon as he did the sealing power on all supported him on his choice,because we all knew it was he's destiny to help poeple of the world.

Uncle Antonio married my true Aunt Serena last spring because of a very unplaned was lucky to have my mom there to help the fall,she will give birth to Antonio's baby boy Carlos.

Uncle Mke married my Aunt Rosa last the day of the wedding,Rosa found out she was pregnant with Mike's son,Mike Jr. (typical of Uncle Mike to name his son that). He loves his son just as much as he loves Aunt Rosa.

Uncle Kevin and Aunt Mia are currently engaged and awaiting a set of twins and like us,there a boy and a girl!They can't wait to have them in October.

Me and my Brother,well we are 14 right now,and things could have never been loves to spend time with Uncle Mike,which I think is crazy.I spend time with my mom look at the time,I gotta go!I hope you enjoyed it!

THE END!

**WELL THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY!I HOPED YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT!I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS SAMURAI,SABAN DOES,I JUST OWN THIS VERY LONG STORY THAT I STAYED UP 'TIL MIDNIGHT WRITTING.:) BYE BYE!**


End file.
